undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaskae and Chilaili
Kaskae and Chilaili are a dog monster couple living in Snowdin and Anyu's parents. Kaskae= Appearance Kaskae resembles a Siberian Husky and is about forty-seven years old. His fur is mostly dark grey and white with a black stripe going from the top of his forehead down his back to the tip of his tail. The tips of his ears are also black. His eyes are yellow. Kaskae stands at about six feet seven inches and is very muscular. Kaskae typically wears heavy silver armor and carries a sword made of ice. Personality Kaskae is typically very stern and serious but can also laugh when it is appropriate. He is very proud to be serving in the Royal Guard and is very respectful to his superiors. While he will do what he is told, he may struggle to follow orders when it involves hurting those who seem to be innocent. Kaskae also cares very deeply for his family and while he tries to be a stern father, he will sometimes drop the act and play with his daughter, Anyu. Relations Family *Chilaili: Chilaili is Kaskae's wife and the love of his life. He loves her very much and would do anything for her. *Anyu: Anyu is Kaskae's daughter. Kaskae loves Anyu very deeply and feels it's his job to protect her, especially with her "disability." *Sesi: Sesi Was Kaskae's first daught who died as a pup. He feels guilty for not being there to save her and still sometimes has nightmares about watching her die. *Bernard. Kaskae took Bernard under his wing after the death of his parents and became a mentor to him. Bernard began to see him as more of a second father. Kaskae cares about Bernard and sees a bit of himself in the young soldier. Friends *Undyne: Though Undyne is Kaskae's boss, he has a great amount of respect for her and likes to consider her a friend. Enemies *Humans: As a member of the Royal Guard, Kaskae is obligated to capture any human that might cross his path. Stats Neutral HP: 2700 AT: 35 DF: 40 EXP On Kill: 175 Gold on Win: 100 Genocide HP 2700 AT: 40 DF: 40 EXP On Kill: 175 Gold on Win: 100 Abilities Kaskae has the ability to use ice magic. he can summon ice in battle which he mostly uses to summon a large sword or tiny ice shard projectiles. |-|Chilaili= Appearance Chilaili resembles a Siberian Husky and is forty-five years old. Her fur is completely white and her eyes are light blue. She stands at about six feet tall and has a curvy figure albeit a bit chubby. She typically wears a purple blouse and black dress pants. Personality Chilaili is a very warm and loving woman. She loves to help whenever she can and is always up for a good laugh. However, if anyone dares to cross her or do anything to harm her family, they will suffer the fury of a ferocious beast mom. She takes very good care of her family and loves to see them happy. Relations Family *Kaskae: Kaskae is Chilaili's husband and the love of her life. She would do anything for him. *Anyu: Anyu is Chilaili's daughter. Chilaili is very proud of Anyu and loves her very much. *Sesi: Sesi was Chilaili's first daughter who died as a pup. Chilaili misses her very much and regrets not being able to help her. *Bernard: Chilaili met Bernard when her husband brought him home for dinner. She has grown very fond of the soldier and treats him like a son. Friends *TBA Enemies *TBA Abilities Chilaili has the ability to use Healing magic. She can heal both magical and physical injuries but physical injuries take longer and use up more energy from her. History Kaskae and Chilaili met one cold evening when they were twenty-1 and nineteen. Kaskae was just starting out in the Royal Guard while Chilaili was being trained to finetune her healing magic. While chasing after a criminal, Kaskae was severely injured. The criminal got away, leaving Kaskae unconscious in the forest. Fortunately, Chilaili spotted him while taking a walk and immediately rushed over to his rescue. She managed to heal him enough to where he was conscious again. Kaskae was grateful to the woman who had basically saved his life. Chilaili thought he was attractive and charming. He began visiting her often and developed a close friendship which later developed into something more. After dating for several months, Kaskae decided to propose. He took her to the forest where they met and got down on one knee. Of course she accepted and the two were happily married. Soon after, Chilaili gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Sesi. Sesi looked just like her mother with her father's eyes. The three were a happy and loving family bringing joy to the small town. Unfortunately, tragedy struck one day when Sesi was five years old. While playing outside on her own, Sesi accidentally slipped and fell in the river. When the townsfolk heard her cries for help, a crowd appeared to find the horrific sight including her parents. Kaskae immediately threw himself in the river to rescue her but was unable to get to her in time. She died shortly after he got to her. Sadness loomed over the town but was especially prominent over the Tikaani household as the two former parents mourned over the loss of their daughter. Both took a leave of absence from their work and spent most of their time alone in their house. While they eventually returned to their lives, their grief continued on for years. Eventually, they began considering the idea of having another child to fill the emptiness that had been plaguing them and after a year or so, Anyu was born.Kaskae and Chilaili were thrilled to have been given another chance at raising another child. This gift came with a terrible catch however. It was discovered that Anyu was born with a condition that would perpetually keep her stats at an alarmingly low level. Terrified of losing another daughter, The couple began doing everything they could to keep their new pup safe from anything that might harm her. As Anyu grew older, she began to feel frustrated by the overprotective nature of her parents and began sneaking away from them. Kaskae and Chilaili had to face the facts that they could not completely control their daughter and instead did everything they could to prepare her for what she might face, including keeping her stocked with healing items and educating her on the dangers of her condition. As time went on, the three grew to be happy with their new arrangement. Both Kaskae and Chilaili were able to focus more on their careers while Anyu was able to play on her own with some reasonable limitations. Kaskae and Chilaili still think about Sesi and how much they miss her but prefer not to talk about her much to Anyu as it is a troubling subject for them and they don't want to upset her. Despite everything however, they remain content with their lives. , Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male Category:Female Category:Group OCs